Magic complications
by TheGeekPlace
Summary: A normal girl with a normal life gets caught up in the unknown, unexpected, and unreal...


**PROLOGUE Part 1 XD**

"The ugly little frog looked up with his sad, round eyes and pleaded,'Oh, please, dear princess, only a kiss from you can break this terrible spell that was inflicted on me by a wicked witch!'" A beautiful woman with long brown hair says, with different voices for each character.

A little girl with bleach blonde hair whispers to another little girl, "This is my favorite part..."

"And the beautiful princess was so moved by his desperate plea that she swooped down, picked up the slippery creature, leaned forward, raised him to her lips..." The woman says, turning the page, as the two little girls wait eagerly for the next part. "Aaaaand kissed that little frog!" The woman exclaims, her eyes popping open. "AWWW!" The blonde giggles with pure delight as the other gags, shaking her head and shivering.

"Then, the frog was transformed into a handsome prince. They were married and lived happily ever after. The end." The woman smiles, closing the book and looking at the two little girls. The blonde girl screeches and giggles, falling on her back in her pig puffy green dress, "Read it again! Read it again!" She chants.

"Sorry, Harumi. It's time for us to be heading home. Say "good night', Mikayla." She woman smiles sweetly.

"There is no way in this whole wide world I would ever, ever, ever... I mean, never kiss a frog. Yuck!" Little Mikayla states, making a disgusted look on her face and crossing her small arms.

"Is that so? Well, here's your Prince Charming, Kayla," The blonde smirks, holding up her kitten with a green sock covering its face. "Come on. Kiss him!" Harumi giggles, chasing Mikayla around and pushing the cat in her face.

"NO!" Mikayla demands, shoving the kitten away.

"Kiss him!"

"Stop it!"

"Kiss him, kiss him, kiss him!"

"I won't, I won't, I won't!"

"You know, I would do it. I would kiss a frog. I would kiss a hundred frogs if I could marry a prince and be a princess." Harumi sighs dreamily, looking up at the ceiling. She then kisses her cat which causes him to jump for the skies and lands on the ceiling.

Both the girls giggle uncontrollably at the cat as the woman grabs the animal. "Stop tormenting the small little guy."

She sets down the kitten as it holds on to the rug for life. "Hello, Virginia." A strange tall man smiles, at the doorway, looking at the woman.

"DADDY!" Harumi giggles, running up to her father, her long bleach blonde hair trailing behind her. "Daddy, don't you think my new dress it pretty?"

"It's wonderful, princess," He smiles, swooping the little girl off her feet and spinning her around. "I wouldn't expect any less from the best seamstress around." He smiles sweetly, through his bushy mustache. Harumi's father carries his daughter toward the brunette little girl and the mother.

Harumi suddenly gasps, looking at the book the woman, Virginia, read. "DADDY I WANT THAT DRESS!" She says, pointing at the picture on the book.

"No no, you have enough dresses." He sighs tiredly.

"BUT I WANT IT!"

"No, Harumi."

"IWANTITIWANTITIWANTITIWANTIT!" She screams, pulling his mustache as her face turns a bright shade of red.

"I said no."

"PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE!?"

He sighs heavily out of defeat and looks at Virginia, "Do you think you could make a dress like that?" He then points at the picture, with a girl in a long green flowy dress with lime green ribbons and gold lining to top it off.

"Anything for my best customer." Virginia smiles, motioning to the dozen of dresses behind her. One white as snow with a golden trim and dark leaf green accents, another all light green with a silver bowed belt, if you can tell the little princess loves green.

"Now, Mikayla, we must be on our way," The brunette woman smiles, helping her daughter off the ground from sitting. "Say your farewells."

The little girl with dazzling emerald eyes waves at Harumi as they exit the room.

"Mommy, where are we going?" The little girl asks, holding her mother's hand.

"Home."


End file.
